2/14/1746 The United Islands of The Caribbean Official Newspaper
2/14/1746 Hello! Welcome back to the United Islands of the Caribbean Newspaper! Sorry there was no edition last week. If you look at the first and third editions with the page for edition format, you will see that the printers have something wrong with them. We tried to fixed it and we got it fixed. Anyways, Sam Darkwalker is now tsar of Russia. Black Jack is now king of the Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, meaning that war with them has stopped. We are in a defensive pact with Russia. We recently got a bloom of 40-60 people in Caribbean Rebellion including 20+ unlimited players and 30+ high level people. Many people have ranked up after players started to want to train. The training system is still being made, but currently you can only train to get promoted one time. After that, you have to fight to get promoted. Pepper Cresthawk and Mandy McSteel were promoted to Master Sergeants in the U.I.C. Army. Angel is now a captain in the U.I.C. Army. Matthew Joseph is now captain of Green Mariner Company One. Will Trueward is now a sergeant in the army. We have decided that we will start ranking the different nations. Some of the stats will be population, skill, and supplies. A soldier in the U.I.C. Army, Ethan, has a War Brig that might become the main ship for the U.I.C. Since we are now at peace with Great Britain and Ireland, plans are being made to attack Holland. The operation is still being named, but Daggerstealer came up with some including Operation Dutch Attack, Operation Enemy, and Operation Netherlands. The anthem of the U.I.C., Dovakiin, is no longer the anthem and Charles is making a new anthem. We have started naming our cities and forts. The Land and Business Ownership Co. ( LBOC ) has been started by Jack Daggerstealer and it will be giving land, buildings, and businesses to people. They are still figuring out all the buildings and areas, so if you see a building missing, please put it there. The U.C. is being expanded and we will soon have a conference. A U.I.C. Artillery crew started firing on the Americans. When Jack found this out, he had them put in jail for live for treason. It is being decided if they should execute them. Speaking of executing, we are going to start deciding all the official laws and punishments for breaking that law. A couple of editions ago, we talked about rifles that you don't have to reload every time you shoot. We will not be able to do it with rifles for a while. Alduin, a guild with 80 people, is thinking of joining the U.I.C. We encourage you to apply to become leader of a country. Flags for the different provinces of the U.I.C. ( Spain, U.I.C., and U.S.A. ) are being made. Jack Daggerstealer is publishing a journal that he made when he was young. The journal will be the first book in a series that Jack Daggerstealer is making called the Autobiographies of Jack Daggerstealer. He has also already started on the second book, Haven Des Deutsch and Caribbean Rebellion. He recently found photos and took photos for Haven Des Deutsch and Caribbean Rebellion. Jack Daggerstealer is soon going to have an interview to tell about his life and the U.I.C. It will be live, the location will be at Raven's Cove, in his house where Madam Zigana lives. The Grand Wedding is getting close to being scheduled. The location will most likely be Skull's Thunder, Padres Del Fuego, Andaba. Jack Daggerstealer has picked Charlotte Swordhayes as a priest and the best man will be Charles Crestsilver. We will have a guard or two there. We are opening a court in Los Padres, Andaba sincewe may soon have some criminals and all countries need a court. Charlotte Swordhayes is planning the operation to attack the Dutch with Jack Daggerstealer. As we are making the newspaper, we just heard news of a attack on Port Royal, Andaba. Jack Daggerstealer is being sent to investigate. We want to give you the best information. Until he comes back, we will talk about other things. Speaking of Jack Daggerstealer, recently a assassin attempted to kill him. Actually, we should say attempting... A group of assassins, now called " High Treasoners " have been trying many plots to kill Jack Daggerstealer. So far they have tried three times. The first time, was when Jack Daggerstealer was sleeping. Jack awoke from the noise, and he got up. He started looking for what was causing the noise with a pistol in hand. He then shot the person, who was sneaking up on him from behind. The second time, Jack Daggerstealer was giving a small speech. In the crowd, was a man who secretly had a grenade. He threw it at Jack, and then Jack threw it back, blowing up part of his house. The guards quickly killed him. The third time, was when a woman joined the U.I.C. Army. That woman joined 4 months ago. Anyways, she started getting trusted. She was invited to a dinner with Jack, as she had become a lieutenant colonel very fast. It was a private dinner, just to get to know this soldier that was getting promoted very fast. Jack was unarmed, thinking that a lieutenant colonel doing so much for the U.I.C. was safe. That was a mistake. Shehad sneaked a knife it. When they were talking, she suddenly got up. Then she grabbed out the knife. Jack Daggerstealer knew this would not end good. He got a small rock to die trying to save his live instead of just dying. He then got stabbed 2 times. One in the shoulder, and one in the arm. It knocked him out, making her think he was dead. We are trying to find this group of assassins. Jack has recovered very good. Jack just got back from Port Royal, Andaba. He just said " It was started by those assassins. They knew I would come. A bunch of them attempted to assassinate me. We will have to rebuild Port Royal. " Another thing about the " High Treasoners " is that they never leave any traces to their group or anything. We just find a symbol on their clothes. Charlotte Swordhayes is now on the wiki, and when she turns 13 in May, she will create a Wikia and email account. The 7th Master, or Matthew O'malley is now emperor of the Ottoman Empire. Also, a new vote has been started to see if the only admins should be DvayJonesRules and Gamer124.Well, this is it for this week's edition. We hope you enjoyed. Remember that we give you only the truth.